redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
FripSide
FripSide (stylized as fripSide) a Japanese trance and pop duo, originally formed by composer Sat and singer Nao in February 2002. In a 2008 interview, Sat said that he was a fan of TM Network and its member Tetsuya Komuro in his elementary and junior high school days and began to produce his music at the age of 14. |publisher=Animate|date=2008-09-24|accessdate=2010-01-29}} When the group started, they were releasing their songs on the Japanese amateur and indie community, muzie. fripSide's albums were always high in sales at muzie's online CD shop. As of July 2006, more than 6,000 copies of the three original albums have been sold. They officially became a part of Visual Art's in 2006. They released their works under elseena-music entertainment and many of their songs was created for Visual Art's games, as well as other erotic game companies. In addition, fripSide had a side group, called "fripSide NAO Project" which started on March 30, 2007. fripSide NAO Project released songs different from the usual style of fripSide, and did not follow fripSide's motto of "creating songs that everyone can relate to". One album and one single were released under fripSide NAO project. On March 15, 2009, nao stated on the fripSide Official Website that she had graduated from fripSide. Sat and nao want to pursue different musical careers, as nao intends to pursue a solo singing career. Meanwhile Sat will continue in fripSide with a new project called, fripside: THE NEXT PROJECT. Seiyū, Yoshino Nanjō, replaced nao as the vocalist of fripSide. They re-debuted under the record label Geneon Universal Entertainment with single "Only My Railgun" on November 4, 2009. The single debuted at the number-three position on the Japanese Oricon weekly single charts with the first week sales of about 26,000 copies, which was higher than the position of single "Flower of Bravery" (No. 26) in 2008. Members Main members *Nao (vocal/lyrics) - graduated on March 15, 2009 *Satoshi Yaginuma (Sat) (compose/arrangement/programming/lyrics/guitar) *Yoshino Nanjō (vocal/lyrics) - Announced as fripSide's new vocalist on July 28, 2009. Sound staff *Kenji Arai (sound director) *Takumi Okamoto (sound director) *masa (chorus, synthesizer) *Maya (guitar) *Takahiro Toguchida (guitar) *a2c (guitar) *Shinichiro Yamashita (lyrics) *Graphica3810 (design) *Kula (management) *riko (chorus) Discography fripSide (Nao) Singles Original albums Other albums fripSide NAO project! Singles Original album fripSide (Yoshino) Singles Album Game CDs Contributions *magic "a" ride Vocal CD (Opening theme for magic "a" ride) - Released on July 4, 2008. This vocal cd was only a bonus disc for those who pre-ordered the game. Only the first track is done by fripSide. *Katakoi no Tsuki First Edition Special Vocal Collection - Track 2-4 were done by fripSide (Split Tears, Tomorrow, and Never no Astray). *spiral of despair -resurrection- (Opening for Chikan Senyou Sharyou 2 - Houfiku no Chijyoku Densha) - Under the name fripSide featuring Rita. This song was made after Nao left. *brave new world　(insert song from the Key/Visual Arts drama CD adaptation of Planetarian) was done by fripSide. *Ryuusei no Bifrost (opening theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia) was done by Nao in 2011, after she graduated. References External links *Official website *Satoshi Yaginuma official website *fripSide Hello!Music!! Web Radio *muzie:fripSide es:FripSide ko:FripSide ja:FripSide zh:FripSide Category:Japanese pop music groups Category:Musical groups established in 2002